Ever After High: A REBEL WEDDING
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Two years after the CIVIL WAR Raven and Maddie are ready to make the next step on their relationship; but Apple has other plans. In order to recover her fate, someone have to get poisoned; no matter who, no matter how
1. Chapter 1

**Ever After High:  
** **A REBEL WEDDING; PART 1 OF 2**

Apple White daughter of Snow-White wasn't the same she used to be; not since that horrible day when her deadly nemesis Raven Queen destroyed her beloved destiny along with all her dreams and hopes in the future.

"Damn you Raven. You and your false illusions of 'free will'. You and your damn revolution. Have you ever realized that you doomed us all with your selfish actions? Damn you Raven, DAMN YOU! I WISH YOU BURN IN HELL!"

And the others, how could they be so blind? Haven't they realized that Raven was wrong? That she was using them for her own purposes? She didn't know what Raven did, but she had to do something to turn everyone against Apple. Even Blondie, that filthy little traitor; how she could be that stupid?

"I guess that's what I get for trusting in a plebe. How dare you to call yourself a Royal? I trusted you and what happened? You destroyed the Book; you're as bad as Raven. I HATE YOU BLONDIE!"

Yes, Apple wasn't the same jolly little Princess she used to be. After that horrible day, Apple fell into desperation; becoming nothing but a living marionette who moved because she had to, not because she wanted. She just existed, not lived; but one day she recovered from that 'darkness' only to realize it wasn't a dream; that Raven truly won and the Story Book of Legends was destroyed. Even the one she trusted will protect the book until the end, Milton Grimm, was now defeated and imprisoned in who-knows-where. She was alone in a world now ruled by an idiot who truly believed in free will.

"This world has become shitty"

Apple was a Princess, she didn't supposed to curse but again, she didn't care anymore. Everything was lost, so what if she cursed? Nothing mattered anymore. That's why she ran away. At first her mother tried to persuade her by every method she thought (including locking her in her room) to keep her home; but Apple didn't want to stay in a Kingdom she knew she would never rule. In her dumb attempts of persuasion, Snow-White tried to tell her that it wasn't true; that she would inherit the Kingdom no matter what, but Apple knew that there was no such thing as a free fate. In order to claim what was hers, she had to be poisoned first; by Raven. But now Raven made sure that she won't poison Apple so Apple decided she had nothing to do in that place. One day she began to wander without a place to go, she only wanted to keep walking; talking to herself in order to feed her hate, but nothing else.

"You're evil Raven Queen. I don't care what you say, YOU CAN'T FOOL ME! I CAN SEE YOUR REAL YOU!"

A powerful arm knocked her down and immobilized her. Apple smiled, she couldn't feel anything from a while now, so even pain was acceptable; even pleasant.

"So Raven's henchmen finally decided to finish me. I'm glad, I was sure that her real self was selfish and cruel. Well, please go ahead but at least let me choose my way of dying: poison. That's how it's supposed to be; that's my destiny, my fate. Go ahead, your boss is a coward who won't kill me in person, I don't care anymore; just FINISH THIS! FINISH ME ALREADY!

The bunch of people who surrounded Apple exchanged confused looks. What was going on with this lunatic? Most of them didn't understand a single word; but the few who did understand, were looking at Apple like she was crazy.

"Sumimasen demo… Raven wa dare desu-ka?" Asked a tall figure dressed in black, who seemed to be the leader of the band. "Who the hell is Raven?"

"You don't even know your own leader's name?" Asked Apple indifferently.

"I'm the boss here, young one; and I only serve those with enough money to pay for our services, but no. No one called Raven have hired us. Now, where are you from?"

The one who was holding her quickly released Apple and offered a hand to help her stand.

"As you can see, right now we're short of cash so we tried to take your belongings; but apparently you don't have anything valuable with you. We're truly sorry" said the leader again.

Apple shrugged.

"It's like the fourth time I get robbed on my way; who cares? I don't even have any place to go, so I don't care about money. I don' care anything about anything anymore"

The leader stared at Apple, noticing the emptiness of her eyes. Something about this girl moved him deeply; the fact that she was the kind of person who became an empty shell after losing her goals. The man then removed his black fabric mask revealing a mature man with Asiatic features.

"Hajime mashite; allow me to introduce myself. Ore wa Maasaki Hatsumi"

"Maasaki Hatsumi? From which fairy tale are you mister?" Asked Apple.

"Fairy tale? More like a legend. According to Japanese folklore, I'm the father of ninjutsu"

One by one Maasaki's men and women removed their masks; they were all Japanese.

"I didn't know I could get this far from home" mumbled Apple.

"Depression can take us to the most unsuspected paths" said Maasaki. "Sou, nande? What happened to you that made come this far, huh?"

Apple shrugged; again, she didn't care anymore.

"It's a long story"

"It's getting late young one, and I'll be honored if you can join us at our camp and share your story with me"

"Hatsumi-sama?" Asked one of the ninjas to his master.

"We can't take nothing that worth it from her" calmly answered the leader in his mother language. "This young lady really needs our help; besides, kill her would be a waste, so kanojo will stay with us for tonight. And like I said, I want to hear her story. Minna-san, kaerimashou"

Soon the strange group took Apple to a strange location in the middle of the forest. Once they arrived, Maasaki offered her a cup of green tea; Japanese style and sit with her with his own cup.

"Now, what happened to you, young girl?

Apple took a small sip of tea; she really hated that beverage since the day when everything started and Madeline Hatter spilled hot tea on her eyes, but this time it helped her to feel better. It was good and relaxing.

"What happened? Well, Raven happened. How much I hate her, she took my destiny from me! Turned my friends against me and…"

She began to cry. The old man looked her cry for a while and then asked:

"Why don't you start from the beginning my dear?"

Apple nodded and told him everything; the day Raven refused her destiny, the Royal-Rebel conflict; her sexual deviations and the worst of all: the revolution. At the end the old ninja sighed.

"Apple-dono, do you realize that the battle's result was obvious from the very beginning?"

Apple glared at him.

"So you're also a filthy rebel who fights with his fate?"

"I'm a soldier, so I don't really care about such things. But come on, it's only common sense; you simply are an idiot, you know? Your friend Blondie was right, if you want something you should fight for it; not simply assume that it'll happen. I'm afraid that Blondie was right, she was a true Royal. Even more Royal than you"

Apple couldn't believe it; was that man against her too? Noticing his guest's discomfort, Maasaki explained:

"Your opponent prepared herself, trained and fought for what she really wanted; but what about you? You decided to assume that everything would result in what you wanted, but didn't really fought for it. And because you didn't won without fighting, you gave up. Did your mother bumped you on your head when you were little or what? How could you expect to win if you didn't move a finger?"

Apple couldn't say anything against that logic; it was common sense like the ninja said. The man nodded and offered a futon.

"Here, rest for tonight and keep going tomorrow at first hour"

"Wait! Please, I don't know how to fight; only to wait and assume, that's how I was raised"

"Your parents made you a great damage, Oujou-Sama"

"I know, that's why I'm asking you to teach me. Teach me how to fight, give me the tools to recover my destiny. PLEASE LET ME BECOME ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS! If I learn how to defeat Raven, everything will fix"

The ninja stared at Apple.

"You're wrong and you know it, if I teach you to do such thing, I can only assure you that you're going to die horribly. Revenge is the path of fools" said the ninja.

"I don't care, if I have to die for what I want, I'll die then; but at least I'll die trying"

The ninja nodded sadly.

"If you die trying, it would be because of you; not me. But alright, I'll train you, perhaps you'll find your true destiny on the way. But who knows what will happen to someone as damaged as you are"

…

Things changed after the Civil War; days turned bright and happy for the lovers of freedom. But still Raven keep training with the sword. Now that she was sure she was not going to be evil, use her magic was out of the question; so she wanted to master the swordsmanship no matter what. And thanks to her trainers, Morrible and Bella Sister, her skills were at a whole new level. But still she had a long way to go.

"Isn't she great?" Asked Darcy, 'Dark' Queen happily, watching her daughter taking an entire command of ghouls and the unfleshed terrors of the night all by herself.

"Strong and independent like only herself" Giggled the Good King hugging his beloved wife. "Who could tell that she would become Grimm's fall"

Darcy smiled pleased, half happy half sad. Because of Milton Grimm she lost almost all the important moments on her daughter's life; but now she was free and her true self one more time; and all because of Raven.

And speaking of Raven, a shantack tackled her from behind; making her fall and the ghouls imprisoned her with heavy chains, completely trapping her. Or did them? In her attempts to loosen the chains; she freed her hand and recovered her sword falling on purpose on the ground. Finally she made a quick move destroying the chains and defied her rivals.

"And I finally mastered that move" Raven smiled to herself.

"I'm proud of you kiddo, but we're finish for today" said Bella Sister. "Great job Raven, keep training; see you tomorrow"

Morrible grumped a quick good bye too and crawled away mumbling something. Raven smiled and walked back to her parents, who quickly prepared the tea set.

"Great job Raven, you're getting better" smiled Darcy.

"Thanks mom, thank you for coming to see me" said Raven.

"I won't miss it for anything" said Darcy kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Of course not! My dear Raven is as wonderful as always" cheered a happy voice behind them.

"Maddie!" Said Raven running to her girlfriend, kissing her passionately. "It's so good to see you love, why are you here?"

Maddie giggled.

"Since when I need a reason to come to visit my girlfriend?" Asked Maddie.

Raven smiled and began to remove her black and purple armor.

"Is always great to see you Maddie, I would hug you but… I'm all sweaty"

Maddie hugged her anyway.

"Come on Raven, remember that two days ago the two of us were all sweaty and naked hugging at three of the morning when none of us were capable to keep going"

Raven's face turned red.

"Maddie! My parents are here!"

Darcy sent them a devilishly smile.

"Come on Rave, we already knew; after all you two are very noisy when you have your 'private quality time as a couple'. So noisy that is not private anymore"

Raven's face turned redder; so as her fathers'. Oh, the family.

"Would you join us for tea?" Asked Darcy to Maddie.

"OF COURSE! I can't say no to a cup of great tea!" Said Maddie happily serving three cups: one for Earl Gray, one for Raven and one for her.

Raven took a long sip, when she began to cough and move desperately.

"Oh now, she's drowning!" Shouted Darcy, running to make the Heimlich Maneuver to her daughter.

Raven coughed loudly, spiting a beautiful ring on her hand. Maddie took a fan from her magic hat and began to give air to her poor girlfriend.

"Raven! Oh Raven, I'm truly sorry! That's how my father proposed to my mother and I thought that… Raven I'm sorry! Please, I wasn't thinking!"

Raven recovered and laughed happily.

"Come on Maddie, is not big deal. I was too thirsty because of the training and… wait a minute… porpoise… Maddie are you saying that…?"

It was when she noticed the ring, that Maddie took and after taking air, she kneeled and took Raven's hand with care. Raven extended her fingers, allowing Maddie to put the ring.

"Raven, two years has passed since we started dating; and then the revolution happened, and now this beautiful period of freedom for everyone. Y really want to… you know… Raven, I can't really conceive my life without you and I know that you're a knight in black armor, but I want you to be my damsel. Raven, do you want to become my… my wife?"

Raven couldn't contain her tears of happiness; and ran to hug Maddie.

"Oh yes! Of course I'll marry you Madeline Hatter. I'm so happy"

Maddie smiled and kissed Raven deeply and slowly, hugging her girlfriend like there was no tomorrow. When the separated, the were both crying in happiness.

Looking at the scene, the Good King and Darcy cried too.

"Our little daughter is growing up" smiled Darcy with a smile. "It's a shame I lost most of her life. Now I have to give her and…"

Then she began to cry. The Good King held her with affections.

"We're a family now and that's what matters, Darcy. You'll be with her in this new phase of her life"

Maddie smiled to them.

"Miss Darcy, why don't you walk Raven to the altar instead of her father? Is not like I'm rejecting you Mr. Good King; is only that…"

"Darcy needs it more than myself, I understand Maddie" smiled the Good King.

"It would be an honor, mom" said Raven.

The four of them hugged, everything seemed so great from now on.

The only thing that bothered Darcy was that she destroyed the Wonderland during the days she was under Grimm's control, but Maddie assured her that her parents didn't had any hard feelings towards her; and if Maddie assured it, it had to be true. Soon enough the wedding announcement was all over the .

"Ey Hunter! Look at this!" Called Ashlynn to her boyfriend. "Maddie and Raven are inviting us to their wedding! Isn't that awesome?"

"Good for them" smiled Hunter. "That's the Rebel Spirit, go for their Happily Ever After"

In a small cottage, Cerise was feeding Carmine's puppies when her Mirror-Phone sounded, she checked it and smiled.

"Something new, Cerise?" Asked professor Badwolf.

"Great news dad! Raven and Maddie are getting married!"

Badwolf grinned, that was the last step to definitely defeat Grimm; of course he was pleased.

In the meantime, Sparrow Hood checked the news on the recently robbed Mirror-Phone he just took from a poor idiot who were on the wrong path on the wrong moment.

"After fighting together, she better invite us" said Sparrow. "Ey Douches! Have you checked the news?"

Sparrow's new partner in crime nodded.

"Of course, I only need something to wear"

"Don't worry, sooner or later some rich lady will pass here and you could have all the dresses you want" smiled the thief and Douches smiled him back.

The big news spread all over the country; there was no place where people weren't commenting the great new, this was bigger than the Civil War itself; and everyone were super excited.

And for Darcy's relieve, it was like Maddie assured: the Hatters didn't blame her for what she did, they were angry but with Grimm but now he was locked and humiliated forever and ever so they could forget about the matter once and forever.

"According to family tradition, the groom's family will pay for the wedding" assured Maddie's mother. "And since Maddie expressed her desires for being Raven's knight, it's only fair that we…"

Darcy laughed remembering the only incident during the organization of the wedding: Raven insisted that the both of them had to wear the dresses, but Maddie denied. According to her, one of them had to be the heroic knight and since Raven already agreed to be her damsel, she would wear a tuxedo. Raven sighed defeated but when she saw Maddie with the beautiful purple and turquoise tux, she had to admit she looked very hot. But back to present, Darcy agreed happily.

"As you wish Miss, but I insist we must cover the honey moon. Alright?"  
"Alright!"

And finally the great day came. For that event, both Royals and Rebels decided to assist and present their respects to the heroic couple who did so much for them. Even Daring personally shook Maddie's hand thanking her for allowing him to be with Lizzie. Even Blondie offered to cover the event at no charge. Everything was beautiful. And at some point, the dormouse orchestra began to play the bridal march.

On the altar, Maddie waited with her handsome look, dying to see her beloved Raven; who slowly approach from one corner, guided by Darcy who looked proud to be in that position. Slowly, following the march, they finally arrived to the altar; where Darcy put Raven's hand on Maddie's. A significant symbol as old as the world itself.

"Madeline Hatter, who better than you to protect my greatest treasure in the world, huh? Take care of my daughter please"

Maddie smiled to Darcy and then to Raven, who returned the smile. Like every wedding, everyone could count with the blushed bride.

But then Giles Grimm appeared, to begin the ceremony:

"Dear partners, we're here to celebrate the union of this two soulmates; who have being together from the very beginning; not caring about the challenges that presented for them every day, both of them fighting for each other since always. Madeline Hatter, do you accept Raven Queen as your legitimate wife, as long as your lives lasts? On the wealth and poverty, on health and sickness?"

"I do"

"And you Raven Queen, do you accept Madeline Hatter as your legitimate wife, as long as your lives lasts? On the wealth and poverty, on health and sickness?"

"Forever and ever" said Raven firmly.

"Now the brides will read their votes"

Maddie took Raven's hands and looking her at the eyes, began:

"Raven, my beautiful Raven; my knight on the black armor; a lot has passed since we found our mutual love that night on my room. Somehow I always felt that we were soulmates, but was too coward to even mention it; fearing that you'll reject. Now I know that I was being silly; since you loved me back. I love you Raven Queen, I love you, I love you; I'll keep repeating that because that's the true, my true. Loving you and you loving me back is the greatest of joys; much better than the madness itself. From now on we'll be together and I can't be happier"

Raven had to use all her self-control for no to cry.

"Maddie… I… since always you've being my greatest support, that sweet smile that was always for me no matter what. You didn't care about who my mother was; no, for you I was Raven and nothing else mattered. Then the revolution started and I was afraid, more than once I wanted to quit; to stop fighting; but then I remembered that if I quit I would never be able to be with you so I kept going. Since always I've being wishing for this moment to come; even if I didn't realized until that night, when we became one for the first time. Now that we're almost together; I can barely control myself"

Both of them smiled, waiting for the 'now you can kiss the bride' dying to consume their love for ever after; but they had to wait. Giles Grimm then spoke again:

"If someone have a reason to stop this union, speak now or be quiet forever"

"I DO!" Shouted a voice all over the castle.

All the guests turned to see who dared, and were surprise when they noticed it was Apple. Apple White herself.

"What are you doing here, Apple?" Asked Maddie turning her eyes from turquoise to orange; ready for combat.

"What I am doing here? I'm ending this now, fighting for my destiny"

Apple White began to walk to the altar with decision; not caring about the rest. Her eyes were fixed at her objective. From her sleeve, she took something that seemed as a large needle; but no one noticed; they were occupied looking at the madness and evil on Apple's eyes.

"Madeline Hatter! After a long reflection I finally concluded that if there's some truly guilty in here, that's you. You feed Raven's desires of revolution with your sick love; now see what you've done to our world; you turned a safe and secure world into a fake paradise of free well. Pay the consequences, you weirdo, DIE!"

With great skill, Apple threw the poisoned senbon (the needle) to Maddie; who couldn't react, but Raven did, pushing her groom away from the needle. Unfortunately, she wasn't that lucky and the senbon pierced her arm.

"What's the idea Apple? This didn't even hurt" said Raven taking the senbon from her arm and examining the small wound.

But then she fell on her knees.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Shouted Maddie.

Apple grinned evilly.

"Oh, I really wanted to kill Maddie; but you'll do too Raven"

"What have you done?" Asked Raven, feeling the toxin expanding all over her system; making her weaker every instant.

"At the end I realized that if I wanted my fate, someone had to get poisoned; no matter who, no matter how" said Apple. "Now everything will be just like it as to be; you only have a day left my dear Raven, and only I have the antidote. Farewell"

Then she threw a smoke-bomb and disappeared, just at the moment when Raven fainted on Maddie's arms.

Maddie's scream of agony and anger was heard all over the country; but even if everyone shivered to her anger; on her hiding spot Apple just grinned.

"You have what you deserved, Rebel"

* * *

 **So this is it, a two-shot as a sequel to one of my favorite fics. What do you think? As always I say:**

 **Read ya' later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ever After High:  
A REBEL WEDDING; PART 2 OF 2**

Raven lied on Maddie's arms, looking beautifully in peace; like she was having a good dream instead of the horrible truth. Ironically, she was ready for the crystal coffin. And at her side, Maddie cried disconsolate unsuccessfully trying to wake her with a true love's kiss. But of course it didn't work. Raven won't open her eyes.

Darcy approached and examined Raven's vitals frowning in fear. "Come on, take her to her room immediately! And who has the strange needle! Give it to me, I need to check it now!

Cerise handed the senbon to Darcy, who carefully checked it, even lick the tip identifying the poison. One more time she frowned, this was bad, very bad.

"I totally forgot you're an expert in poisons" smiled the Good King. "Now you can prepare the antidote, right? Right Darcy?"

"I wish I could do something. Of course I know this poison and of course I know the antidote, but it takes too long to make and then I have to leave it age for a week. No, Raven doesn't have that much time! DAMN IT, THIS CANNOT END LIKE THIS! NOT MY ONLY DAUGHTER!"

Maddie froze at Darcy's shouting, suddenly realizing something. She quickly stood trembling lightly, changing her eye's color from aquamarine to a very threatening orange, almost red.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Roared Maddie leaving Raven safe on Darcy's arms. "WHERE'S APPLE? I'M GONNA KILL HER! I'M GONNA KILL HEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

"Maddie, listen…" tried to say Cerise, but Maddie pushed her rudely and walked to the main door after violently snatched one soldier's sword.

Sparrow reacted on time, shooting one of the magic arrows Raven made for him; making appear a depth cover of ice on the door. Maddie turned to Sparrow.

"Let me go Sparrow, NOW!"

The future Robin Hood stayed cool.

"Girl, I like you and all; I mean, your craziness is always cheering and happy, but for one time in your life calm down and try to think. Do you realize that you're doing exactly what that lunatic wants? I never thought it was possible, but it seems that right now she's a better fighter than you; so please, PLEASE calm down a little"

"I don't care" said Maddie, changing her roars for sobs. "I want her to suffer for what she did to my Raven. I WANT HER TO SUFFER! I DON'T CARE IF I DIE IF I CAN HURT HER BADLY DURING MY LASTS INSTANTS! Besides, if I fall, Raven will come to me or I'll go to her. So please Sparrow, let me go, I need to find Apple"

Again she tried to struggle her friends who came to restrain her, but at the end the poor girl ended falling on her knees, crying louder than before. Cerise approached again, softly placing her hand on Maddie's shoulder. The crazy girl looked at her friend and as an answer, Cerise smiled to her. It helped to calm Maddie, but just a little.

"Maddie, you really surprise me" smiled the wolf-girl. "Have you forgot that we fought the revolution together; joining to defeat our two villains, Principal Grimm and Apple? What Sparrow is trying to say is that we won't let you go alone. Raven did so much for us: not only she encouraged us to choose our own fates, but also she made it possible. Without her, I wouldn't show my true self, but here I am showing my ears to everyone"

Sparrow nodded fiercely. "She took us out from that horrible place where the fatso and the crazy tried to force us to take destinies that we didn't wanted. Of course we can't let you two alone. You're our friends and our examples"

"We're Rebels and we'll always fight for each other" added Cupid. "And I'll fight in the name of true love. What Apple did to you has no name, Maddie, and I understand your desires to give her what she deserves; but like Sparrow said, try to think"

Maddie looked at her, with tears in her eyes.

"But… but… but I am the one who haves to save Raven, she's my bride; my true love…"

"Maddie, we're your friends and we're doing this for you" smiled Ashlyn. "Isn't that true, Hunter? Now, I know you want to take care of this in person, but it would be better if you stay with Raven. I hate to tell you this but even if we all try to fight Apple, there's a possibility that she's lying about the antidote. Raven would like to spend as much time with you as she can now that…"

And Ashlyn couldn't continue, and Maddie's heart wouldn't support that neither even if it was a possibility. At the end she just cleaned her tears while a new hand placed on her shoulder.

"Maddie, don't be sad; they'll succeed, I know they will. In the meantime, stay with Raven. I know her very well and your company will be more powerful than my husband's or mine. And even if I can't cure her definitely, at least I can stabilize her; buy her more time, alright? But I need you to hurry kids, that poison is a very powerful one"

Maddie nodded.

"I understand, I'll stay with my Raven, but guys… I'm begging you: help her!"

"Count with us" said Cerise.

Then Maddie took Raven on her arms and smiled to her friends one last time before disappear on the Palace, followed by Darcy and the Good King.

Relieved, Sparrow deactivated his arrow and turned to the group.

"Very well, now what?"

Blondie acted faster than anyone else, taking her Mirror-Phone and beginning to blog something.

"This crime won't be unpunished" said the reporter firmly. "I really liked Apple, but back when she was the Royal's leader instead of this psycho. No, the world deserves to know into what Apple has turned. Luckily I have the whole thing in video"  
"Ey, and that won't be an… invasion to Raven's privacy?" Asked Ashlyn unsure.

"First of all, I'm the daughter of Goldie Locks; second, isn't better if everyone knows? Think: Apple is more than crazy and in her sick mind she did something good, something to preserve her fate. But the truth is, she became evil; or severely damaged and… she deserves to spend the rest of her life in a straight jacket"

"With all the people against her, sooner or later she'll see how alone she really is" agreed Cerise admired by Blondie's intelligence.

"Now let's hope that it works in time to save Raven" mumbled Lizzie.

Kitty looked at her with hate in her eyes, she still disliked Lizzie for what she did to her during the civil war, but nodded agreeing with her.

"Ey! I have a plan!" Suddenly said Sparrow. "And for the first time I think my father will be proud of me"

"He wasn't proud of you before?" Asked Cerise raising an eyebrow.

"No, remember I'm a Rebel. Instead of stealing to the rich to give it the poor I keep it all" smiled Sparrow very proud of himself.

Everyone moaned in exasperation, but didn't say anything and approached to listen to Sparrow.

"In the meantime I highly recommend start looking for miss White. She's very dangerous and the most people begin looking for her, the soonest we'll save Miss Queen"

Bella Sister nodded.

"Agreed, the ghouls and the unfleshed horrors of the night are expert trackers; we'll capture the little lunatic in a matter of hours"

Cerise also turned to the door and howled loud and firmly. Several roars answered her call and an enormous direwolf and her pups came to her encounter. Cerise smiled and kissed her pets' foreheads.

"Carmine, guys, I have someone I need you to locate. Can you help us? Is Apple, remember? Is the track I indicated you to evade during the times of civil war"

The direwolf pack waved their tails happily and licked thier owner's face before running to the forest in no time; followed by Queens' army of Darkness.

"Okay, by my way I'm going back to my Kingdom and tell my father to start looking for Apple" said Daring. "She's a good friend and all… or at least used to be. See you later"

Cerise looked at him walking away but shrugged. Lizzie took Daring's hand and walked away with him. Before she left, gave an apologetic look to the Rebels.

"We redeemed ourselves, okay? Perhaps we cannot fight like you but we can use our resources to help you. Count with Wonderland's help"

And they left. Briar also ran promising that she'll also use her resources to help them; along with the rest of the Royalty. At the end the Rebels prepared for the direct battle: Cerise ready to join her pack; Sparrow and Douchess to start grabbing information from their contacts in the underworld and Hunter ready to start the tracking as the hunter he was, etc.

The human hunt has begun.

…

Deep into the forest, a lonely man walked in a small path, when Apple suddenly jumped over him from a tree, using her newly acquired ninja skills and after knocking him out; he took his clothes and disguised herself; at this time it was only logical to think they were already after her. Of course she knew how to fight now, but she wasn't skilled enough to face an entire army.

But now she could easily enter to a village avoiding suspicion.

During her journey she noticed several regiments of animated black and purple armors having bounty signs with her face on it; a bad signal but still they haven't located her; that meant she had a little more time; but wasn't sure how much exactly.

Finally she spotted a small village and entered to a small café. A repulsive dragon-like creature with gray scales, fleshless wings and black eyes received her.

"Welcome to Shantack's café. What do you want to eat?"

Apple checked her stolen clothes and realizing that the man had a little money with him, so she smiled to the horrid creature.

"Whatever you have to help me regain my strength for the rest of my journey, please"

So the shantack gave her a little soup and some apple juice.

Smiling to the irony, Apple began to enjoy her meal watching the sports news on the café's TV when suddenly the image changed showing a small footage showing her poisoning Raven. Apple couldn't believe it, they were showing her as the villain. THE VILLAIN! What was going on? And the worst part was when the image froze showing her demented face smiling in pleasure.

"What?" Mumbled Apple trembling in surprise.

"Apple White considered armed and dangerous; still trying to be located by the local forces" said the reporter. "If you have any contact with her please report it immediately to the authorities; and even if they still haven't located Apple White, the armies of the Charming Kingdom, the Beauty Kingdom and Wonderland will join to the task force. Our governor Giles Grimm…"

After that Apple could barely finish her food and began to panic. She, the villain? Apple White the villain? Have the entire world became crazy or what?

 _The world is sane as always dummy, said a tiny voice on her head. On the contrary, you finally lost your mind dear Apple._

 _ **Who are you?**_ Thought Apple, answering to the voice.

 _Your remaining sanity, but you can name me however you want._

 _ **Then, White? Why are you telling me that I'm crazy? You must be wrong, I'm following my destiny; like I supposed to do.**_

 _You're crazy Apple. If you weren't you wouldn't be discussing with me… I mean you"_

Apple restarted her journey, decided to get home; where things still had sense.

Moving into the shadows was easy now than Apple trained with Maasaki-sensei; easy but slow. Still, the demented princess haven't noticed that she was being followed… or maybe had because suddenly threw a senbon to her chaser.

"You're wasting my time, Cerise Hood" said Apple throwing another senbon to the wolf-girl.

The weapon ripped Cerise's cape but the girl dodged the attack on time… along with the other three Apple sent. Finally the girl refuged behind a large tree.

"You're a very skilled abomination" smiled Apple. "Why you chose Ever After instead of Monster High, huh? You could fit better there"

Cerise stayed hidden.

"You're lucky I found you before than Raven's army. Most of them are undeads, your little poisons won't do anything to them you little psycho"

"Who are you calling a psycho?" Asked Apple.

"I don't know, maybe the idiot who comes and decides to poison someone only because that someone decided to follow her heart instead of the idiot's will. And that same idiot is so selfish that she haven't realized that she became the villain"

"I'M A ROYAL, NOT A VILLAIN!" Shouted Apple.

Taking her chance, Apple jumped to hide to another tree.

"You're the perfect villain Apple: you're crazy and scary. Seriously, you fright me more than anything"

Before Apple could answer, Cerise moved away from her a little more.

"I'm not frightening" said Apple.

"Then, why I'm running for my life away from you, Apple?" Questioned Cerise. "You're the new villain; not a lady in disgrace. The lady in disgrace is now Raven; admit it"

Said that, Cerise ran away at full speed leaving Apple in shock. But she recovered quickly.

"Do whatever you want, Cerise. I have better things to do than go after you"

And just like that, she resumed her journey. But something that Cerise said was true: Raven's army were formed mostly by Undeads; she better keep hidden.

The Queen Snow White was sitting on her throne, looking at the news biting her nails every time they showed what her daughter did.

"Oh Apple… what happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" Smiled Apple approaching to her mother. "I'm as good as always, better than ever if you ask me! I won, mom, I won! Someone had to get poisoned and now the fairytale can advance naturally! I won mommy! I WON, NOW I'LL HAVE MY HAPPILY EVER AFTER!"

Apple froze when her mother turned to her, seeing the fear on her eyes. Her own mother feared her? What was going on?

"Mom, what happened to you?" Asked Apple.

Snow White slowly moved backwards.

"Apple, what are you doing here? Seriously, GET OUT NOW!"

"Mom?" Asked Apple confused. "What are you saying? Don't you recognize me anymore? It's me! Your little Apple!"

Snow White sighed in sadness.

"My daughter left long ago. You're not Apple anymore. YOU'RE A LUNATIC WHO DOESN'T ANYTHING TO DO WITH MY DAUGHTER! GO AWAY!

"Mommy?" Asked Apple beginning to cry.

"Leave, please just leave" cried the queen. STAY AWAY FROM ME! GUARDS! GUARDS!

Apple froze again, what was going on? What happened to her mother? Then, the soldiers arrived but they froze in fear when they recognized Apple. The Princess couldn't believe it, recognizing the fear on their faces.

"Why?" Asked Apple. "Why you don't want me here mom?"

"If you're still my daughter, you'll fix what you've done Apple. Go to the Kingdom of Shadows and return Raven back to normal"

Apple couldn't say anything, just ran away in confusion. Why everyone took her as a villain? No, something happened to them.

 _Come on you idiot! It's because everyone but you noticed that you're mad. You came too far Apple,_ said the voice on her head. _Finish this. Raven…_

 _ **Oh yeah! Raven! She's the true responsible. That senbon was for Maddie, not for her. Like always, she's doing whatever she wants instead of accept her fate. If only I reached Maddie instead of her, she could took a horrid vengeance showing the world how evil she really is.**_

 _Are you listening to yourself? Apple make it stop. Fix what you did, you have the antidote so you can do what is right._

 _ **That's your opinion White. And who are you anyway? A voice in my head.**_

 _Like I said, I'm your remaining sanity; what's left of your true self._

 _ **Shut up White, only I know what I have to do; anyone understands me, not even you who is me.**_

This time Apple began to move again; this time back where she poisoned Raven. Why everyone were so blind? They had to be under an evil spell by Darcy Queen. Yeah, it had to be that. Well, that didn't matter now; no, now she had to wake Raven, poison Maddie and recover her fate; as easy as that. But she had to hide, if one of the undeads caught her, she won't be able to approach her victims.

She arrived to the Kingdom of Shadows at noon of the next day. But something was odd, the atmosphere seemed like… sad. What just happened? Walking to an electronics shop, on the multiple TVs they had on exhibition, Apple finally watched the horrible message Darcy gave to her people:

"My daughter Raven… is dead. Queen Snow White presented her condolences and begs me to not to blame her Kingdom for what her demented daughter did. Right now Apple White is still being looked for the forces of all Kingdoms but… I just don't care anymore, I can't take it. Apple White will be processed by her mother's forces, not mine. You won Apple, you took my daughter away from me. Are you happy now?"

The footage ended with the Good King comforting her wife.

Apple trembled, unsure how to react.

"Then is too late? I'll never recover my destiny?"

 _You have what you deserved_ , said that annoying voice on her head. _Thanks to you and not Raven, the tale of Snow White will never be told again._

"NO! THIS ISN'T MY FAULT! IS RAVEN'S!"

And knowing she just called the attention of Raven's forces, Apple ran to Darcy's castle. She had to see that was true, that it really happened. So she entered to the main door; expecting a bunch of monsters ready to attack. But instead she found a vigil around a crystal coffin; where her former rival lied peacefully; surrounded by her family and friends, almost all Ever After High.

Maddie stared at her emotionlessly.

"Why are you here? To check if you did your homework right? She's gone, YOU KILLED HER DAMN LUNATIC!"

Darcy also stared at Apple.

"So, you came to have a laugh on us? Yes, she's gone. Go ahead Apple White, laugh and get out. Leave us alone already, you won"

All the attendants in black move forming a living shield between Apple and Raven's coffin. But Apple stayed unintimidated, violently moving Briar to see Raven's face; smiling and lifeless.

"No… please… this can't be happening! Please wake up! Raven please"

Suddenly, she opened the coffin, shacking Raven's corpse trying to get a response; but nothing happened. No one moved, seeing Apple's desperation. She even took the antidote and force it at Raven's mouth praying… but nothing.

Apple fell on her knees crying.

"Why you're not waking up, Raven?! COME ON, POISON ME! THAT'S WHAT YOU REALLY WANT, I KNOW IT!"

 _This is the end Apple_ , insisted White's voice in her head. _Your madness took everything from you. You have no fate, or anything left. You're empty._

Maddie nodded robotically.

"The voice in your head is right Apple, that's why you did this, because you are empty. You have nothing, you are nothing. I would kill you… but you deserve to live with you've done"

Apple gulped, looking a way to escape.

"No, please, please…"

You killed someone because you're evil Apple. The main villain, the final boss.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Shouted Apple, covering her ears even if she knew the voice was inside her.

Before her, the images of everything that happened during the last years appeared: the moment where Raven refused to sign, the Royal-Rebel conflict, the day where Maddie and Raven announced their love… and the civil war; including her reign of terror in Ever After High. The truth finally revealed to her: she was evil.

And like a confirmation, a last image came to her mind: when she killed Raven.

The three wonderlanders, Maddie; Kitty and Lizzie followed the line of thoughts in silence, thanks to the narrator; and looked at Apple with compassion.

With tears on her eyes, Apple took two of her poisoned senbons and was about to pierce herself, when a weak hand placed on hers. Apple turned and Raven Queen smiled to her; very weak and all but alive.

"Apple, drop it; please"

And she obeyed, because of the surprise.

"Raven? How?"

Darcy shrugged.

"Sparrow's plan: I'm an expert in poisons; and I bought Raven more time, but we said she died to attract you; and it worked. Now leave us Apple, or I'll call my soldiers. Undeads so your little poisons can't hurt them"

"Our happily ever afters cannot be taken by a psycho like you" said Maddie.

All the Rebels took their swords, aiming to Apple; reinforced by ghouls ready to protect them in case Apple tried something.

The demented princess laughed, laughed hysterically.

"You won Raven, you won and I admit it. I… I lost the sense of being a Royal, I turned to the dark side. Now… oh, forget it. Nothing else matter"

Without anyone could do something, Apple took a sword from the nearest ghoul and aimed to her heart.

"I deserve this, good bye"

And then, she killed herself. Apple White finished her life, by her own hand.

Lots of people cried Apple's death, honoring who she was; not what she became. At the end, even Raven and Maddie dedicated a statue for her on their domains; with a simple inscription:

SO HER SACRIFICE SHOW US TO FIGHT FOR OUR FATES

It was the end.

One beautiful evening, on the tea house they owned, Maddie took Raven's hand and kissed her.

"After all we sacrificed, we finally have it: our happily ever after. Raven, I never told you how bad I felt during your coma. I love you Raven"

Raven kissed her wife.

"I love you too, Maddie"

* * *

 **This is it, I killed Apple. I really hate the prissy Princess but even she deserved more than that. I hope you liked it, and this is the definite close of my CIVIL WAR saga.**

 **Read ya' later!**


End file.
